


Never let you get hurt again

by Arya54



Category: Vampire Beach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling through stress, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2926094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya54/pseuds/Arya54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for bloodlust! Zach has just killed Luke and Jason is in a slightly despondent state. Zach takes him home and vows to never let him get hurt again :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you get hurt again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Vampire Beach story. There is just not enough of these so i had to do one. All rights and characters belong to Alex Duval :(

Jason’s heart was pounding. He had just witnessed Zach kill another vampire.

Just then a figure appeared at the end of the alley. “I see you couldn’t wait. You’ve done a good job my son but let us handle it from here. Take your friend back to the house and make sure he’s ok.” The voice was soft yet it had an undercurrent of command that forced you to obey. Jason realised that the man – for it was definitely a man – was Zach’s father.

“Of course,” Zach replied flippantly. Just then Jason felt a gentle but firm pressure on his elbow, “come with me.”

Like a kitten being carried by the scruff of its neck, Jason followed Zach helplessly. He led them to a beautiful, sleek black Lamborghini Gallardo. However Jason couldn’t admire the beauty of the car as he was gently pushed into it as his heart was still beating uncontrollably and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything around him. Dimly he was aware of Zach getting in the driver’s seat and staring up the car while a warm pressure placed itself onto his thigh.

Sometime later (he couldn’t say how long) the car stopped and the pressure squeezed once before vanishing. Jason was dimly aware of the low whine that escaped his mouth. “shhhhhh,” Zach shushed him as he carefully lifted Jason into his arms, “it’s ok now, I’ve got you.”

They went inside what Jason was vaguely aware of as Zach’s house (mansion, but small details don’t matter that much when you are this tired Jason reasoned) and went up several flights of stairs before Jason felt himself being placed down on what had to be the softest bed he had ever felt.

He heard Zach sigh above him before his warm voice drifted to Jason’s ears. “I’m going to make you more comfortable for the night. Would you mind if I helped you to get undressed?” He sounded nervous and unsure but Jason didn’t take much notice as he hummed his agreement to the plan.

He felt warm hands touch his skin at the bottom of his shirt before it was pulled up and over his head. Next he felt his belt being undone before his jeans were slowly pulled down. Zach’s breath warmed him as it ghosted over his now bared skin and the warm (wasn’t everything about Zach warm and gentle? Jason thought) hands were back around his chest pulling him up to position him better on the bed. The covers were pulled up and Jason had never felt so relaxed and comfortable. The hands moved away and Jason whimpered as he reached for them. “Stay,” was all he could get out from the chattering of his teeth.

“Are you sure Jay?” Zach asked hesitantly.

“Yes now get in the bed!” If Jason had been a bit more aware he may not have been quite so forward but he was tired and as the adrenalin faded the pain came back from when he had been thrown into the wall.

“Alright then.” Jason heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor before the covers were pulled back and a warm, hard body slid in beside his. He sighed in contentment and cuddled closer to the warmth. Zach chuckled and began to run his fingers through Jason’s blonde locks before his breath caught in his throat and the hand stilled. Jason whined again and Zach shushed him. “My God Jay your back.”

Zach’s arms wrapped themselves around Jason and held him close, pressing him tight against his chest. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t ever let you get hurt again.” Lips pressed lovingly against Jason’s forehead and together they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and if you want to see more Vampire Beach!


End file.
